Wireless connectivity is a feature of the modem telecommunications environment. An increasing range of people are using wireless communication devices (also referred to as mobile devices) to access corporate data applications over wireless data networks. Many different types of wireless communication devices exist. These devices may have dissimilar operating system and display characteristics.
It would be desirable for such wireless communication devices to be capable of executing textually-defined instructions.